Their After
by Tidgy-Pud
Summary: Its ac 197 and a new war could errupt anytime.... can the gundam pilots find who is about to start this new war in time? First Chapter up, please R&R!


Their-after- Chapter 1 - I'm not what you think  
  
Dear Diary,  
I've started writing a diary as my mum got a full time job and I hardly ever get to see then talk to her, plus I need to tell someone everything about me, what's happened and basically everything. I can't really talk to my friend, Midii Une as we had an argument about something stupid about 3 weeks ago. And well I haven't forgiven her, yet. Well, what happened was I told her a secret that I think my brother is planning to start a new war, as he has the plans for new mobile suits. Well, Midii had to go around and spread it after I told her to keep her a secret. Well, I blamed her, as she's the only person who I've told. I see why she told people, I think she was scared of a new war, after the last war in after colony 196, that finished about 2 months ago that would make the year after colony 197, 10th March. Well, I should introduce myself. My name is Jordan Johnson. I am 17 years old, well nearly. I will be 17 in July. I know a 17 year old have nothing else to do than write in her diary. Well, I have a mum who's working full time job, as I said earlier. She works at a recording studio for pop stars. She goes to work at 6:30 am comes home at 12 mid day. Then goes to bed for a little while. I come home from school (a sixth former) or my job, as a waitress, at a cafe. At the moment I'm off as I have school. I work on Sunday's, sometimes. But I work holidays. Well, I come home from school or my job at 6:00 helps cook tea or cooks tea, then my mum goes back to work at 7:00p.m until 12:00 mid night and I'm in bed by then, sometimes. I have two brothers, James and Adam. James is nearly 20 years old. When I was snooping around his room, I know I shouldn't be snooping around his room. Well, I found plans a new of mobile doll suits. I don't know what he's thinking about these days. Adam is 10 years old. He maybe my half brother but I love him. You see my father died when I was 3 as he was assassinated by OZ as he tried to obtain peace between the colonies and Earth, like Heero Yuy did. Mum fell in love again when I was 7 and that must have been when, yeah. No one knows about my dad being assassinated only my mum and me. James doesn't know he thinks he died in a car crash. I have to go and get Adam to sleep.  
  
Jordan Johnson  
  
Jordan saved the file as '10th March - Diary' signed off her username and closed her laptop, she thought it would be safer then a book diary as she doesn't know what Adam or James is up to these days when they go in to her room. And anyway no one could get onto her file, unless it was hacked, but know one these days could hack.  
  
The telephone rang. A short brown haired, 17 year old boy picked up the phone, named Heero Yuy. A picture of a Chinese black haired and black eyes was on the other end. Heero said, "Wufei?" Wufei said, "Hey Heero, long time no see." Heero looked confused at Wufei, and asked, "Why are you ringing out of the blue?" Wufei answered, "Well, you see me and Sally Po have just found out a new location with mobile doll suits, I don't know how long they've been collecting here. I'm only asking one favour, could you try and find some information about the leader or something like that. Thanks!" Heero took it as a mission, and replied, "Mission Accepted". Heero put the phone down before Wufei could answer. Heero walked to the computer typed something in, when a boy with a long braid hair walked in and said, "Who was on the phone, Heero?" Heero replied, "No one for you that's for sure, Duo." "Come on, why are you looking for mobile doll suits anyway," Duo asked. Heero answered, "Wufei and Sally Po have noticed a new place with Mobile Doll suits in, and asked me to find some information." Duo said, "Wufei, hey maybe we should invite the others around, or ask them if they have found something." Heero looked at Duo and said, "Look, Wufei and Sally could have picked up some heap of metal, from the war. We don't want anyone over reacting over nothing." "Hey, what about this website. Seems like Jordan knows a bit about gundams," Duo said. Heero replied, " Yeah, it does seem like this girl does know quite a lot about gundams." Heero hacked into the website and into the computer belonging to Jordan Johnson. "Heero, don't look into her diary," Duo said. Heero clicked on to the file and said, "We have to if we want to find out whether or not there's going to be another war, and try and prevent it, if possible." Heero scanned the diary quickly trying to find out any words to help him, "What happened was I told her a secret that I think my brother is planning to start a new war, as he has the plans for new mobile suits", Heero read out to Duo, as he kept reading, "James is nearly 20 years old. When I was snooping around his room, I know I shouldn't be snooping around his room. Well, I found plans a new of mobile doll suits. I don't know what he's thinking about these days." Heero kept reading, "You see my father died when I was 3 as he was assassinated by OZ as he tried to obtain peace between the colonies and Earth, like Heero Yuy did." Heero turned off the monitor, turned to Duo and said, "I think Jordan has just turned her brother over to gundam pilots. Duo contact Wufei saying that we have a lead for a nearly 20 year old man named James Johnson, who's sister has found some plans of some mobile doll suits and there father was assassinated by OZ. I'm going to bed, I'm going to check on more tomorrow." Duo said, "Ok. Good night, and did what Heero said. 


End file.
